Of Doctors and Engineers
by ilovemedia18
Summary: She was an engineer, he was a doctor. They were both familiar with the late hours and constant need to be on call that came with the job. They had a common enemy though, and that would be one James T. Kirk who was an AWFUL roommate and a nightmare of a friend. But they loved him, begrudgingly. From the academy all the way into deep space, a lot can happen over the years.


It was four in the morning when there was a loud banging on my door. I chose to ignore it seeing how it was probably one of my stupid roommate's junky friends trying to see if she could spare some. However, when I heard the muffled voice through the door asking if I was awake I knew exactly who it was. I groaned as I sat up and ran a hand over my face before standing and going to the door. I opened it and saw Jim, who was passed out, being propped up by McCoy,

"What did he do this time?" I noticed Jim had a busted lip and that he reeked of alcohol,

"Apparently he went to Jenny's room and spent most of the night with her until her boyfriend showed up about twenty minutes ago."

"And let me guess he ran out of the room and called you to come get him." He scoffed,

"No, he had to go back because he left his communicator and **that** was when he got the bloody lip. Then he called me." Leo was thoroughly annoyed and very tired. He was wearing grey sweats and a hoodie with no shoes or socks on. I sighed and glanced at my passed out roommate.

"Well, let's get him back to your room." I grabbed Jim's other arm and placed it around my neck and shut the door before we dragged him down the hall and out of the dorm before crossing the campus to their dorm. Sadly they were on the second floor and the turbo lift was out, so we had to drag Jim up the steps. We managed to get him up the stairs and only dropped him once,

"It's his payment for waking us up." Was all Leo said when we had lost our grip and he slid down seven steps. Once we got to their room Leo opened the door and we dragged Jim to his bed where we shoved him onto it. Not once did he wake up. I yawned and stretched and looked over at Leo who yawned as well. Jim suddenly began to snore and I could hear Leo mutter a curse under his breath,

"How did we get stuck with roommate's like Leena and Jim?" He shook his head,

"I dunno, but I'm beginning to think maybe **they** should room together. At least then we'd get some sleep."

"And we wouldn't have to worry about the mess they make." He chuckled a bit before glancing at me.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Thanks." We walked out the door and back down the stairs and out the door. A small gust of wind from over the ocean hit us and it was then I remembered what I was wearing. I was in shorts and a tank top in my bare feet. But thankfully we were just outside my dorm. "Thanks for walking me back Leo." He gave me a sleepy smile,

"No problem." I went to pull my card out of my pocket to access the door when it hit me. I didn't have any pockets.

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked down at my clothing and sighed, "I left my access card and my communicator in my room." I sighed and ran a hand through my messy dark brown curls,

"Come on, you can sleep in our room." I shook my head, completely embarrassed, but accepted none the less,

"Thanks Leo."

"Don't worry about it."

"At least tomorrow's Saturday and we can sleep in." He scoffed,

"Yeah as long as Jim doesn't decided to have a noisy hangover." I chuckled,

"Well you'll have reinforcements this time in making him shut up." He smirked,

"What if we bound and gagged him before we went to sleep? Do you think the Academy would be upset?" I laughed as we climbed the stairs again,

"No, I think they'd thank us." We entered the room to find Jim exactly where we left him, though his snoring had decreased considerably.

"You can have the bed."

"Where will you sleep?" He shrugged as he pulled off the hoodie, revealing that he had no shirt on underneath.

"On the floor."

"Leo-"

"Tanya, don't fight me on this. You ain't sleeping on the floor." I sighed and took hold of his hand pulling him toward the bed,

"We can share. It's big enough for the both of us, and like I said tomorrow is Saturday so it's not like we'll be rushing out of here for classes. Besides, the last thing I need is to have to take you to the clinic because you hurt your back sleeping on the floor." He grumbled a bit but he was far too tired to put up much of a fight. We both crawled into bed as he switched the light off,

"Night Tanya."

"Good night Leo." And with that, we were out. It was early when we were awoken by Jim falling out of bed and groaning loudly. As hard as I tried to ignore him I found it impossible and slowly I began to wake. I felt warm and cold all at once and it was then that I realized why. The covers were down by my hips making my arms cold as well as my stomach since my shirt had rose up a bit in the night. I was warm though because Leo had his arm wrapped around my waist and my back was pressed against his chest. I also noticed that I really wasn't bothered by this.

"Shut up Jim." I felt his breath fan across my neck as shivers went down my spine. I closed my eyes again in the vain hope of going back to sleep. It worked for a bit as Jim remained on the floor for a while not even trying to get up. About a half an hour later though we were awoken again,

"Ah, Bones do you have another hypo to help with this- OH MY GOD!" He shouted causing Leo to groan and bury his face into my neck. My eyes were still shut as I mumbled,

"Jim, go away."

"What the hell, what are you- why wasn't I made aware of this?!" Leo sighed,

"Made aware of what?" His voice was groggy but he was definitely angry.

"Of this! Of you two!" I turned over and away from Jim and buried my head in Leo's neck making his grip tighten ever so slightly. Sighing, I muttered,

"What do ya mean Jim?" I heard him sputtering, trying to make a sentence, before shouting,

"WHY ARE YOU TWO IN BED TOGETHER?!" He began groaning again, probably from shouting while having a hangover. However this time we didn't ignore him and opened our eyes. It took a few moments before we were fully aware of our situation,

"Uh, um." We pulled apart and sat up. We both blushed a bit. It didn't look good to say the least. Me in shorts and a tank and Leo with no shirt on. He looked at me to help with an explanation and that's when it dawned on me,

"It's actually your fault Jim." Jim looked at me like I had a second head, which in his condition I probably did.

"What?"

"If you hadn't gone to Jenny's room and got drunk and slept with her then get the crap beat out you by her boyfriend Leo wouldn't have had to go get you. Therefore he wouldn't have had to wake me up to help get you back here because you had passed out. And since I was sleeping and in pajamas I wouldn't have walked out of my room to help my best friend carry my other drunk friend back to his dorm without my key card or communicator. Walking all the way back to the dorm to find this out and having to walk all the way back here. And seeing how it wouldn't help either one of us by sleeping on the floor we shared the bed. And then you went and woke us up after we carried your pathetic drunken ass back here, and you woke us up at six A.M. only to wake us up again a half an hour later. So Jim, if you please, SHUT UP!" He stared at me through his hung over eyes,

"I'm sorry, why are you in bed together again?" I groaned before falling back down onto the bed. Leo grumbled as he got up and went into the bathroom grabbing two hypos and sticking one in Jim's neck, "OW! What was that?"

"For your hangover." Then he stuck another one in his neck even harder,

"OW! And that?" Leo grabbed his shoulder and glared at him,

"To make you shut up."

"What do you-" It was then that Jim passed out and fell back onto the floor.

"Infant." I chuckled as he chucked the hypos onto the nightstand before looking at me,

"Do you want to try and go back to sleep again?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face,

"Nah, I'm awake now. Don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep. Beside that sedative will only last two hours."

"Well, we could go get breakfast then." He stretched and yawned a bit before scratching the back of his head,

"Sounds good to me."

"Could we stop by my room first? I'd like to shower and change." He nodded his head,

"Yeah that sounds fine to me. I'm gonna shower and change real quick. Feel free to do whatever you want."

"Don't give me that much power here." He chuckled before closing the bathroom door. It was weird how comfortable I was here. With Leo I mean. I never looked at us in from a romantic view before until now. And he seemed rather comfortable as well. Well, as comfortable as one can be when Jim Kirk is suffering from a hangover. I looked over at the sleeping man and an evil thought came to mind. I looked around the room and grinned when I found what I was looking for. I picked it up and turned to Jim, "Okay Jimmy boy, this is payback."

When Leo came out dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt and a light grey zip up jacket I smiled, "You ready country boy?" He smirked at me,

"Come on, let's get out of here before Jim wakes up." We left the room and made our way through the dorm. Of course there were a few guys already up and in the halls and every time we passed one they first went slack jawed before eyeing me up and down. One opened his mouth to say something but Leo growled at him and gave him a look that could kill. It was after that that he pulled off his jacket and handed it to me, "Here, put this on. It'll help keep the wolves away." I laughed,

"Thanks Leo." I put it on and zipped it up. It ended about the middle of my thigh. It helped keep the boys from looking at the top half of my body but not the bottom half. My legs were still exposed and as we walked across campus people still stared at us. When we got to my building I caught one of the girls coming out and we headed in. When we got to my room I began pounding on the door, "Wake up Leena!" Her voice was muffled but I heard it none the less,

"Go away." I sighed out of frustration before banging on the door again,

"Get up and open this door! NOW!" there were curses and muttering before the door was opened and she glared at me. Her eyes were slightly discolored; clearly she was still coming off a high. She glanced at me then Leo before muttering and crawling back into bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Leo into the room. "Sit on my bed if you want. Ignore her, and if she offers you **anything** say no. There's a knife in my drawer by the bed, if she goes a bit nuts it's there." He chuckled before he noticed I wasn't laughing,

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am. How do you think I got those scratches two months ago on my arms?" He stared at me in shock,

"You told me that was from working in engineering." I smirked at him,

"I lied. I'll be out in a bit." And with that I shut the door and took a quick shower. When I got out I dried my hair and put on my jeans and a red sleeveless tank top. When I walked out I noticed Leo was reading one of my books. He seemed rather engrossed in it, "You can borrow that if you want." He jumped and dropped the book.

"Don't do that woman!" I chuckled as he picked the book up again, "What is this?" I sat down next to him,

"It's a classic I'll have you know. It's a book about a place called Neverland and there are pirates and fairies and- oh you really should read it. It's one of my favorites." He gave me a rare smile that hardly anyone ever saw. It was soft and for once I blushed under his gaze. I dropped my head letting my hair fall in my face, praying that he couldn't see it.

"Ya know, I think I will borrow it." I lifted my head and grinned at him,

"You'll love it!" he chuckled before standing and pulling me up with him,

"I'm sure I will. I'll pick it up later when we come back. That way I won't lose it or drop it." We walked out of my room, not before grabbing my communicator and key card, and headed to the mess hall,

"As long as Jim **doesn't** touch it." He laughed,

"Never." We got our food and sat down at a table by ourselves. Leo was not much for people and I was alright with that. I didn't need to be surrounded by people. Just my friends.

"So how's that biology project coming along?" He groaned,

"Terrible, I had about twenty three pages written on at least seven different species when Jim decided to come in drunk and stumbling and spilled Romulan ale all over my PADD." I cringed at the picture I had in my mind, "I lost the last four pages, I still had three more species left to get through and it's due Monday."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I heard giggling and looked over to see a table of girls gawking at the guy who had just walked in. I grinned before turning back to Leo,

"Well, I think this might make your day. Turn around." He gave me a questioning look before he turned around and saw what I was looking at. Jim strolled up to us and sat down next to us,

"Hey Bones, Tanya. What's up?" Leo stared at him with his mouth open and I tried desperately to control my laughter. "What? Bones what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" It was then that Leo started laughing,

"Yeah kid, you've **really** got something on your face." He began laughing even harder. I couldn't contain it any longer and began laughing as well. Jim just stared at us with a mildly angry look on his face,

"What? What are you laughing at?" He got up and walked over to get a silver lunch tray to look at himself,

"Uh-oh, I think we better go Leo." Leo was still laughing,

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be very angry when he sees what I did to his face." He looked over at where Jim was and stood up,

"Come on." He took hold of my hand and we ran for it. When Jim saw his reflection he couldn't believe it. Biopen. She had drawn on him with **biopen**. There were thick blue circles around his eyes connected by a line in the middle. His lips were the same blue color as well as his eye brows. He growled,

"Tanya!" He charged after us. We had a good head start but Jim was fast. Leo glanced behind us before tightening his grip and making a sharp left around the corner of a building,

"Where are we going?" He glanced at me,

"I don't know! But we gotta get away from him!" He pulled me into a building and we ran down the hall. We flew past students and teachers,

"Tanya! Bones!" I looked behind me to see that Jim was still after us,

"We need to hide, now!" We made a series of turns before running into a class room. Leo locked the door as I bolted for the closet. I picked the lock rather quickly as we went inside and I locked the door just as he entered the room. We were both breathing hard but we had to control our breathing or we'd be caught. I crawled to the back of the closet where Leo was and we held our breath when Jim's footsteps got louder and we could see his shadow underneath the door. He tried the handle and I clung onto Leo tightly as he kept trying to open the door. It didn't budge and we heard his footsteps get quieter then the class room door open and shut. We didn't say anything. We waited until we were quite sure he was gone before let out the breath we had been holding. We chuckled,

"You did that?"

"Yeah, it was payback for this morning."

"Well, I'd say it was definitely worth the running. To see him look like that in front of all those people. It was worth every second."

"You run pretty fast for an old man." He scoffed,

"I ain't that old." I chuckled and poked his chest,

"You're breathing says otherwise."

"So does yours. I haven't run that fast in a long time." I smiled in the dark,

"Neither have I. Come on, let's get out of here." We groped our way back to the front of the closet where I tried the door. "Uh, Leo, we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" I cringed at the tone of his voice,

"There's nothing for me to pick in here. The lock only opens from the outside and there's no way we can pry it open."

"Let me try." I felt him right behind me as he tried to pull it open. After a few minutes he gave up,

"Well, I guess we'll have to call someone." I searched my pockets for my communicator, "Uh, Leo, do you happen to have your communicator on you?" I could here him search his pockets and then curse, "I'll take that as a no."

"I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Same here." I sighed, "Well, what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait." We moved to the back of the closet, which I realized was rather big actually, and sat down against the wall.

"Any idea what room we're in?"

"Well, I'd say by the smell of it we're in a biology or anatomy room." I sighed,

"Lovely." He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders,

"It could be worse."

"Really?" I knew he was smirking in the dark,

"Yeah, Jim could be in here with us." I shuddered,

"You're right, that's definitely worse." I put my head on his shoulder and we fell into silence. It was during this time I noticed just how comfortable I was with him. I was comfortable with Jim but not like this. Jim was like my brother but Leo… I sighed as I felt my confused thoughts take over,

"What's wrong?" I suppressed a shiver as his lips were right next to my ear and that Southern twang did nothing to help matters,

"Just tired and a bit cold. I didn't get much sleep because of Jim." He chuckled and again I was turning to jelly on the inside. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and thought I was going to lose it,

"Try and get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll be here a while." I felt my eyes droop but still fought to stay awake,

"Leo-"

"Sleep." And so I did. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke I found that I was much warmer than I was before. I froze when I realized exactly what my position was. I was sitting in Leo's lap with his jacket wrapped around my shoulders and his arms also wrapped around me. My head rested against his chest and I just sat there and listened to his heart beat in his chest. I felt his deep and even breathing and knew that he was asleep. If only I could see his face. Sometime while I was thinking about all this I heard a sound from outside the closet.

"Leo, Leo wake up. Wake up!" I shook him and eventually he woke up. His arms tightened around me and for a moment I was thankful for the darkness as my face burned.

"Wh-What?"

"There's someone outside." Quickly we stood and Leo went straight to the door before knocking on it,

"Hello? Hello? Can someone let us out?" There was no response and Leo banged on the door, "Hey! If anybody's there can you please let us out! We've been stuck in here for hours!" There was some shuffling and then we heard the lock being undone. I clung to Leo's arm and he pulled me closer. The door opened and we were momentarily blinded by the bright light of the room. When our eyes adjusted we saw that it was a janitor who had let us out,

"Thank you so much." I breathed a sigh of relief as the old man raised an eyebrow at us,

"Why were you in the closet?"

"We were hiding from our friend. He was a little upset from the prank I had pulled on him." The old man laughed,

"The boy with the biopen on his face?" Leo let out a hardy laugh,

"That's him!"

"Well I must say, it was quite a good prank. He was running all over campus looking for you two." We chuckled,

"Well thank you for letting us out." He shook his head,

"It was no problem at all." We left and when we got outside we noticed that sun was going down.

"We've been in there all day!"

"Let's go back to your room, I don't want to risk running into Jim just yet." I nodded my head and headed back to my room. When we got there Leena was gone and so were my experimental power converters.

"Ugh! She did it again!" I rooted through my stuff and still found no trace of them.

"Did what?" I slammed a drawer shut and threw my hands in the air,

"She took my experimental power converters!"

"You said she was training to be navigator, why would she take them?"

"Because she needs to pay for her addiction and I turned her down for money and she **knew** I was on to something with those power converters!" He took hold of my shoulders and made me stand still,

"Relax. Take a deep breath and relax. We'll get 'em back alright?" I nodded, "Have you thought about moving out?" I sighed and plopped down onto my bed,

"I tried, but they won't let me. I'm stuck with her." He frowned at me before snapping his fingers,

"Why don't you stay with Jim and I?"

"What?"

"You could move in with us, no one would have to know and we could always come back here if Jim brings a girl back." I stared at him with my mouth wide open,

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, where would I sleep?" He waved a hand at me,

"We'll think of that later. Come on. Grab some of your stuff. We'll bring it all bit by bit." I was still in shock but nodded all the same. I grabbed a duffle and filled it with clothes before grabbing another bag and filling it with toiletries. Leo filled one bag with my books and another with a bunch of random stuff. "Ready?"

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." He smirked at me,

"Let's go." I grabbed my key card, communicator, and PADD before closing the door and heading for the guys dorm. This could prove interesting.


End file.
